


I would recognize you blindfolded

by dancey94



Category: A Royal Affair (2012), Ella Enchanted (2004), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Hannibal Extended Universe, Kissing, Love, M/M, Past, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:18:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6871978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancey94/pseuds/dancey94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Charmont is supposed to pick a bride at the ball when suddenly he spots a man from his past. He can't let the love of his life pass him twice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I would recognize you blindfolded

**Author's Note:**

> a mix of the scenes from Royal Affair and Ella Enchanted  
> based on [ this post ](http://lethal-desires.tumblr.com/post/135738631463) and [ some of these photos ](http://hannibalgivesmetheweirdestboner.tumblr.com/post/81918170769/hannibalspenis-haanigram-for-sad-anon-i)

Despite the social conventions and the role genders kept alive during events attended by so many people, Hattie seemed to lead in the dance she had dreamt about her whole life. Every now and then she was checking in the corner of her eye whether everyone was looking at her and her stunning partner.

Hattie’s dress moved along the floor as she took another step, and another, all the while keeping her eyes on the prince. He, on the other hand, seemed bored and was more interested in the colour of the curtains. His feet were dragging along hers, trying to keep up to the rhythm. Charming and polite as he was, prince Charmont found himself almost begging for the ball to end. He was tired and terrified even though it was him who asked Hattie for a dance – the woman whose voice made him wince and whose dress was hurting his eyes.

After a few more steps Hattie moved slightly away from him, making Charmont hope she would curtsy and leave him alone. Hattie, however lifted her hand to her head theatrically, then turned and moved back into Charmont’s arms. On purpose, she swirled and fell on the prince’s ready arm.

His highness bent under her weight and looked Hattie in the eyes, unsure of what to do next. At that exact moment, however, Charmont heard a familiar voice and a laughter so soft his eyes almost melted.

The prince lifted his head and his gaze met a small group of men standing near the orchestra. Among them was a man who stared back at Charmont and smiled at the prince.

Charmont almost did not notice when his arm faltered, dropping Hattie on the cold floor. She, too, glanced up, both at her dance partner and at the spot he was gaping at. She did not understand what was going on but was so determined to be kissed and proposed to that she simply smoothed her dress and was waiting for Charmont to help her stand up.

“Oh, forgive me. I’m so sorry. That was… clumsy of me.” The prince apologised and reached for Hattie to move her back on her feet. She stood up and opened her mouth to say something, when the prince thanked her for the dance and looked away.

The woman grimaced but Charmont did not see that as he was looking in a different direction.

The man was still there, still standing, engaged in a lively conversation. He was not a dream, he was not a hallucination. Char watched him talk and keep the conversation going. An unknown kind of fear overwhelmed the prince and he simply stood where he was, unable to move his feet or his eyes away from the man.

Finally, Charmont cleared his throat and stepped closer to the group.

“Your highness.” The men seemed to speak in unison and bowed. All of them.

Charmont nodded with a polite yet forced smile and joined the conversation.

“What are you discussing, gentlemen?”

“Nothing serious tonight.” An older man confessed with an equally forced smile. It seemed as if everyone was being forced to have fun but would rather be anywhere else.

“Good. Tonight we leave politics behind and enjoy ourselves.” Charmont concluded awkwardly.

“Very well said.” Another man stated and Char fought hard not to roll his eyes. He sensed the men were patronising him. And there was a time when he would not notice. There was a time when he was naïve enough to believe any story they told him. He’d buy anything but, thankfully, that was no longer the case and Char knew who was responsible for that.

“Can I have a word with you, Struensee?” The prince asked.

“Certainly, your highness.”

The two men nodded towards the rest and moved away from the group. Charmont led them near one of the huge windows where they stopped and for the first few minutes only looked at each other.

Char could not believe this was real. It must have been a dream and a very cruel one at that.

“Johann…” Char finally whispered and wished he was not among all those people as he wanted to weep and sob and let it all out.

“You’ve not changed a bit.” The man muttered.

Charmont chuckled and looked around to check whether they were being observed. It was obvious they would be.

“Quite the contrary. I’m a completely different man now.” The prince remarked, keeping the conversation quiet. His eyes were focused on Johann’s face, his lips and eyes.

“You look exactly as I remember you.” Struensee had his hands laced on his front and he fidgeted. He craved to touch Charmont, ruffle his messy curls and caress his smooth young skin.

“Your hair is slightly longer.” Char observed and made the other man smile.

Yes, time passed and they both changed. The prince became a mature representative of the country, ready to inherit his father’s fortune and be a fair ruler. Struensee, on the other hand, got slightly older and the wrinkles around his eyes were no longer only a sign of joy. His longer hair and harsh features were proof of his hard labour and the time he was away.

“Why did you come here tonight?” Charmont asked and looked away, not wanting to show his weakness and affection he still felt for the man.

“Your uncle wants you to marry. I came to see the future queen.” Johann explained bitterly.

“Oh. Well, I haven’t decided yet.”

“What about the girl you were dancing with?”

Hattie? No. Never. Char would never want her at court. But then again, he may not have a choice.

“I only danced with her tonight. I need to consider other options.” The prince answered. He could not believe he was destined to choose one of those girls and spend the rest of his life with her, when there he was, standing side by side with a man who-

“As if it all depended on a dance…” Johann whispered, close to Char’s ear.

Charmont’s cheeks and ears blushed and he had to look away. He waved at his uncle, who was sitting in a big armchair and faking a smile. Truthfully, everything in the castle was fake. The smiles, the polite compliments, the affection. Perhaps the girls were all honestly infatuated with Char but that was not enough to marry someone. Not in Charmont’s mind at least.

“If it did, I’d have asked you long ago.”

“And I would have accepted.”

“But we can’t…”

“No, we can’t.” Johann insisted.

Char looked around, then checked if his uncle was still watching, and when he was certain no one was observing them at the moment, he spoke. “Meet me by the clock. You know where.”

Struensee nodded, his pupils dilated, then he bowed and left the prince alone by the window. Char watched the man leave the ballroom and disappear from his sight.

To anyone watching it might have seemed as if they talked, disagreed and Struensee once again left without a word. Char knew, however, that he had to make an excuse or go undetected to meet with the man where they last saw each other. Charmont remembered that night as if it happened mere seconds ago. His lips on Johann’s, the man’s hand on his cheek. It was an innocent gesture in all its wrongfulness. And then the next day, Johann was gone. No letter, no clue as to why. It was Char’s uncle who told him that Struensee was needed someplace else and he chose to leave the court.

Charmont wanted to keep appearances so he asked another girl for a dance and then faked a headache. He announced he wasn’t feeling well, that his head spun and excused himself. A few minutes later he was running through a dark corridor, hoping Johann would be waiting for him. He was.

Struensee was standing by the wall, observing the hands of the clock move slowly as time passed. His lips were pursed, eyes sad and unfocused until finally he heard footsteps. The man turned to face Charmont, whose each step was hesitant but eager at the same time.

Johann stared at Char, his lips slightly parted. In the darkness of the corridor the prince could not see the exact lines of the man’s sharp cheeks and jaw but he could recreate them from memory. That way Johann remained a handsome man, deprived of the wrinkles and cuts he was currently marked with.

The tension was palpable and Charmont’s mouth opened, uncertainly. Then, Johann moved closer, taking the final step, and pressed against Char. Their lips connected in a passionate kiss, making Char close his eyes and lose himself in the moment. He still remembered the way it felt the last time and the taste of Johann’s lips.

They moved. Johann was pushing Char to move backwards to lean against the wall. Struensee lifted his hands and placed them on both sides of Char’s face, holding him. They opened their mouths and seek the warmth of the other’s. Their tongues were sliding against each other, offering apology and affection they were yearning for.

Char’s back and head hit the wall while Johann kept kissing him with all the hunger and passion he had gathered. Char could not remember how long passed since they last saw each other but felt like exploding from finally being able to touch the man in front of him.

Johann’s plump lips moved against his, reminding the prince of the time he was a young naïve and irresponsible child. When Struensee was still working in the castle, Char was not interested in politics and his views were idealistic. He was a silly boy who was lucky to have a king for a father. It was Johann who taught him so many different things and who told him how life in his country really looked like.

Charmont heard a noise and immediately broke the kiss. Someone opened the door to one of the rooms and disappeared. Only then did Char release the breath he was holding.

“We can’t stay here.” Johann warned all the while staring at Char’s tempting lips.

“They will come for me eventually.”

“I will not stick around to watch you pick a bride.” Johann snapped and withdrew his hands from Char’s neck.

“Then why did you come?”

The question sounded more harsh than he meant to. It hurt Johann but at the same time the man looked as if the answer was obvious.

“Because I love you.” Johann whispered loud enough to be certain Char heard him.

The words ponded in the prince’s ears but he could not understand any of them. He still remembered the cold day when he woke up and couldn’t find his doctor anywhere. Fear and uncertainty was killing him until his uncle explained the situation. Why would Johann come back now and torture him like that? Why confess love when they both knew it was destined to burn?

“Then why did you leave?” Charmont could not help but ask. It took some time for his heart to heal and now all his wounds were being torn apart.

“You say you’re a different man but you still don’t understand.” Johann began and Char frowned. He genuinely did not understand. “Your uncle knew. He caught us. He knows.” Struensee rubbed his own wrist uncomfortably. He did not know what else to say.

The sound Char made was something between a sigh of relief and a whine of pain. The realisation dawned on him and he wanted to whip himself for his ignorance. His uncle knew about his feelings for Johann and might have even seen them kiss. He could not allow such a scandal and that was why he kept pushing Char to get married.

“He came to my chamber that night, told me that I would either leave immediately or I would be hanged. It was selfish of me but I chose life instead of you.” Johann reported, ashamed of his past actions.

Char’s mouth hung open and he had to place a palm over it not to make a sound. Johann could be hanged because of him and he would not even know or realise that.

“It was a good decision.” Charmont reassured after a moment of shock and moved his hand to put it on the other man’s shoulder. He could not get rid of the feeling that they were doomed. “So… nothing really changed.”

“You did.”

“No. I’m still a silly boy with the toys made of gold. How could I be so blind? I blamed you for abandoning me when you were just protecting your life.”

A moment of silence followed as both men considered what to do next. There was no way they could get married and rule the country together. There were only a few scenarios where they didn’t die. At that point Char appreciated an ending where he and Johann lived.

“I don’t know what I was counting on, coming here.” Johann confessed. He seemed as confused as Charmont.

“Who’s being silly now?” Char chuckled and Struensee’s eyes narrowed as the man did not understand. “I know what you were hoping for. What you still hope for.”

Johann ducked his head but then looked up, his expression determined.

“Run away with me. Leave everything behind. I know your uncle would be more than happy to see you gone. He’d have the throne and the country all to himself. And we could be together.”

“I…” Char imagined them being somewhere far away, with no responsibilities and no barriers. It was too beautiful a dream.

“I love you. But I will not stick around as your doctor, to look at your pregnant wife and to take care of your beautiful family. I’m sorry, I just can’t.”

Johann trembled. His whole body was shivering and only then did Char notice how late it was and that his uncle might be looking for him. He had excused himself for feeling unwell but that was some time ago.

“I need you to come with me.”

Charmont grabbed Johann’s hand and led them to his chamber. He told Struensee to hide in a closet while he would lie in bed, awaiting his uncle or a servant sent by him.

Not half an hour later there was a knock on the door and Char invited the person inside. It was his uncle, supporting himself theatrically on a cane.

“How are you feeling?” the man asked with feigned worry.

“My head is still spinning. I think I will go to sleep. Apologise to the people for me, will you?”

“So you want to leave all of them, including me, in the darkness as to who will be the future queen?”

“I’m sorry. I don’t feel well enough to make that decision just yet.”

Char was still flushed after the kiss but that could work just as well as a sign of illness. The prince’s uncle sat on the bed and put his palm on Char’s forehead.

“Yes, you are rather warm.”

Charmont nodded and waited for the man to leave the room. He had a decision he wanted to announce.

“I saw doctor Struensee at the ball.”

Char’s cheeks became even redder. The prince was afraid they were caught again and it was their last night alive. He nodded and waited for his uncle to continue.

“You talked to him.”

“Yes. We exchanged a few words.”

“And then he left.” The uncle seemed to buy the story. “What did you talk about?”

“He was telling me about his life after he had left the castle. He said something rude and I asked him to leave.”

Char’s uncle nodded and smiled. He must have felt a sick sort of satisfaction. So did Char.

“I know you liked him. But his manners were not proper for court. He was too… straightforward.”

Yes. Even mere minutes ago Johann confessed love for Char. Just like that. He did not try to hide it or put it more vaguely. He straight away said he loved him. And Char liked him exactly because he would never lie and never use pretty words for vile actions.

“I will go to sleep now, uncle.” Char said and the man caressed his head. “Perhaps tomorrow you’ll find out who I chose.”

The man left the chamber and Char heard the door being locked. He sighed but in a moment got up and approached the closet where Johann was hiding.

“We’re going to need to be creative. Either you know how to unlock the door or we have to bind a few sheets to escape through the window.” Char suggested all excited and hyped. His eyes were open wide and hands shaking but he was already reaching up to take out the sheets from the closet.

“Wait!” Johann seemed taken aback by the whole situation. “What are you doing?”

“I’m running away with you. You said you loved me, correct?”

Struensee blinked but quickly recovered. He took a step closer to Char and kissed him with all the passion he had. There was a burning desire in him to stay a while longer, tear apart their clothes and make love to Char until they were no longer hungry for each other. Yet, the sooner they left the castle, the more time they would have until anyone would realised they were gone. By morning they could be in another country if they hurried.

Reluctantly, Johann broke the kiss, but seeing Char’s flushed cheeks and swelled lips, he leant for one more kiss. Charmont whined, needy and insatiable, as Johann moved lower to kiss his neck.

“We… We need to…”

“I know.” Johann agreed but kept nibbling the prince’s neck. He grazed teeth against the soft skin, unable to stop himself.

Finally, they pulled away and started tying up the corners of the sheets together which would make their escape possible. When they were done, Johann made sure one end was tied tightly to a stone column in the chamber and the other was dangling over the ground.

Struensee was the first to go, just in case. When he was halfway down, Char could not wait anymore. He wrote a short note for his uncle and stepped outside of the window. He moved slowly and carefully until he reached the ground, where Johann was waiting for him with his arms open.

They sneaked to the stable and harnessed two horses. Before Johann managed to mount his horse, Char stepped closer to him and placed a kiss on his cheek. “I never got to tell you… I love you, too.”

Struensee grasped Char’s waist and embraced him. Charmont felt something sharp under the man’s clothes and grunted. Johann took a step back and revealed a sack filled with jewellery he managed to plunder before their escape.

“We have to eat and drink and they’re yours anyway.” Struensee explained and Char nodded.

They mounted the horses and raced towards the rising sun.

**Author's Note:**

> oh and the note for Char's uncle read as follows:  
>  _I chose right._


End file.
